highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan MacLeod
Kinsman of Immortal Connor MacLeod and the second Immortal to bear the moniker of "Highlander," Duncan is a powerful, noble, and principled champion whose exploits are regarded as the stuff of legend by most who know him. =Personal History= Duncan, like most of the Immortals in the series, was born a foundling, brought to the doorstep of village Chieftan Ian MacLeod during the Winter Solstice of 1592 by a local peasant. Knowing his wife Mary had just given birth to a stillborn son, the elder MacLeod decided to claim the newborn infant. The loss of Mary's son was kept secret, and Ian raised Duncan in his hamlet near Glenfinnan as his and Mary's own. Clan MacLeod Duncan soon grew up into a spirited, heroic young lad, well loved by all in the village. He struck a close friendship with clan cousin Robert MacLeod, and the two boys would have all manner of wild adventures together. One such adventure, however became perilous, when Duncan and Robert decided to go hunting a wild wolf lurking in nearby Donan Wood. When the boys actually encountered the beast, Robert panicked, fleeing the scene and leaving Duncan to certain doom. Duncan, however, soon found himself isolated in a remote cottage with a beautiful woman, who pronounced the boy as special and marked with a destiny. This was Cassandra, the Witch of Donan Wood, sheltering the boy from an untimely death at the hands of Kantos. When she deemed it safe, Cassandra returned Duncan to his worry-stricken father. Tragedy would first mark Duncan's life in 1618, when he found himself personally involved in clan intrigue. His childhood sweetheart, Debra Campbell, found herself betrothed to none other than Duncan's friend and cousin, Robert. Duncan protested, seeking exception from Ian and the Campbells, but could do nothing. Mournfully, he presented Debra with a farewell gift: a jeweled bracelet. When Robert found out, he was incensed, forcing Duncan into a duel to the death, and dying at the hands of his horrified kinsman. In hysterics, Debra fled to a secret childhood hiding place atop a nearby cliff, intending to jump to her death. Duncan quickly talked her out of jumping, but watched in shock as a loose stone gave way, plunging her to her doom. The young Highlander was forced to bury his love in an unconsecrated grave. First Death and Beyond Duncan was soon forced to put his grief behind him, as The Clan MacLeod was finding itself at war. Riding with his father into battle against the feuding clans, Duncan was struck down during a major battle, and was carried back to his home, where he expired before his parents. As his father rallied his crestfallen warriors, an old peasant woman witnessed the young MacLeod heir return to life, and screamed. A terrified Ian pronounced Duncan's resurrection "the work of the demon master from the world below," and disowned the bewildered Highlander. In a black depression, Duncan wandered the Highlands alone, hunting food and sustaining himself, until he encountered Ian again. Attempting to reconcile himself with his father, Duncan was stunned when Ian revealed the truth about Duncan's origins. The young Highlander remained unfazed, however, proclaiming his adopted heritage at the top of his lungs. Two years later,The Clan MacLeod was attacked yet again, this time by a band of renegades led by the Viking warrior Kanwulf. When Ian was struck down and mortally wounded himself, Duncan returned to his father's deathbed, finally reconciling with his mother, Mary. Taking up his father's claymore, Duncan rode out to avenge his father, slaying and driving away the bandits in their camp. Then, for the first time, he felt the Buzz. Dismissing the strange sensation as an unknown, MacLeod fought Kanwulf in a pitched battle, impaling the evil Immortal upon the earth. Having not yet been taught about Immortals and the Game, however, Duncan left the fallen Viking for dead, burying the latter's axe as an act of desecration. He then returned to the wild, leaving The Clan MacLeod for good. It was not much later before Duncan was forcefully reminded of his Immortal heritage, when he felt the Buzz once again. Following the sensation into a nearby cave, MacLeod found an old hermit who pronounced Duncan as "The Chosen One," and prophesized Duncan's meeting with his future mentor, Connor MacLeod. The hermit also foretold Duncan's future battle with an ancient evil, and that he must be ready. Suddenly the hermit drew a sword and demanded that Duncan take his head, a request that young MacLeod was loathe to do. Before Duncan's shocked eyes, the hermit, Timothy of Gilliam, grabbed Duncan's sword by the blade and sliced off his own head with it. As Duncan backed away in horror, The Quickening took him. Unprepared for the new experience, Duncan failed to process the event properly, and would only remember snatches of it in the future. Meeting of the MacLeods Shortly thereafter, Duncan found himself approached by Connor MacLeod, his clansman and future teacher. Connor had learned of Duncan's Immortality and had returned to Scotland to find and train his kinsman. Accepting Connor's offer of protection and education, Duncan traveled with Connor across Western Europe, learning about The Game, The Rules, and The Gathering, as Connor himself had learned from his own teacher, Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez. Connor enrolled his student in the finest dueling clubs, and taught young Duncan all of the tricks and techniques at his disposal. He instilled in his student a fierce desire for knowledge, both of combat and of the arts and sciences. When Connor deemed the time to be right, he returned Duncan to Scotland, preparing the younger Highlander to take his own path. It was not long before Duncan immediately began to run into problems. While riding, he began sensing an Immortal stalking him, but never showing himself. When all those around him began turning up dead, Duncan panicked, and began following Connor's trail, hoping to find his kinsman and ask his advice. Without warning, an Immortal stepped forth, identifying himself as Martin Hyde and demanding Connor's location. In defiance, Duncan drew his blade and attacked, but was quickly subdued by his far more experienced opponent. Promising to find him again when he was stronger, Hyde strode away, laughing. Duncan realized it was time to leave his kinsman behind and move on. Battles and Adventures As he was riding on his way out of Scotland, Duncan soon found himself caught in intrigue once more, encountering a nobleman being stabbed by a stranger. Introducing himself as Devon Marek, the noble first demanded, then begged for Duncan's help. Duncan examined the man, but could do nothing but ease his passing. It was only after he buried the nobleman that he felt the Buzz again, and realized Marek was a latent Immortal. Before Duncan, a new Immortal in his own right, could explain the details, Marek strode off, confident in his own greatness. Duncan followed to watch Marek kill the man who killed him, a common poacher. As Marek boasted of his plans, Duncan calmly informed him of Marek's latst development: As he was now considered "dead," he no longer had a title, or lands, or anything. Expressing his disbelief, Marek attacked Duncan, who stabbed him, "killing" before more witnesses. Enraged, Marek swore revenge on MacLeod. Duncan knew it was now definitly time to leave Scotland, and boarded a ship immediately for the mainland. Arriving in France, he began exploring, where he encountered the Immortal Ursa being persecuted by a mob of peasants. Playing upon their superstitions, MacLeod drove the rabble off, saving the other from an impromptu burning. He placed Ursa in the care of a local monastary, knowing the gentle Immortal would be safe on holy ground. Traveling through france, Duncan stopped briefly in Paris, sampling the local wares. Sensing the presence of an Immortal nearby, Duncan followed the Buzz to two women, both Immortals. Surprised, MacLeod reassured the ladies he meant them no harm, and they agreed to go their way in peace. As one of them left Duncan with a parting kiss, she deftly lifted MacLeod's coinpurse. More amused than angered, Duncan intercepted them at the edge of the alleyway, reclaiming his gold and offering to buy them a drink. Thus MacLeod began his relationship with Amanda and her teacher, Rebecca Horne. Moving on, Duncan travelled to Italy, selling his skills as a swordsman, entering the employ of the Prince of Verona two years later. When rumors surfaced that the Prince's daughter, Arianna, was having an affair with a mercenary in the employ of the Gasparis, Duncan was assigned to find and silence the culprit. Tracking Arianna to a rendezvous point, Duncan soon encountered the mercenary in question, an Immortal. He drew his sword and challenged the other, only to be interrupted by a guard, who warned the two about dueling in the city. After the incident, Duncan began chatting with the other Immortal, Hugh Fitzcairn, and the two began to form a loose friendship. When Fitzcairn was later caught in bed with Arianna, Duncan intervened, claiming blood rights and killing Fitzcairn "mortally," thus preserving his head. The two became fast friends from that point on, entering many capers and adventures together (and learning to read and write as well). During one such incident, while fighting against several assassins plotting against the Duke of Milano, Duncan and Fitzcairn inadvertently caused the death of a local Watcher. Moving on, and returning to France, Duncan was eating in a local tavern when the Immortal Kyra strode through the door. Duncan watched, intrigued as the Immortal stood against two of Cardinal Richelieu's guards, then, seeing as the inn was full, offered to share his room with her, "under strictly honorable circumstances, of course." Soon enough, however, the two were talking about the "weapons" of a Scotsman, and matters soon took their course. Duncan continued in his travels, venturing far to the east this time. In the middle east, he met the Ancient Immortal Hamza el Kahir, who offered Duncan friendship and training. Their time together was soon interruted, however, when an Immortal Moor stepped forth. Introducing himself as Xavier St. Cloud, the Moor challenged Hamza, who astonishingly turned and walked away. When Duncan questioned his teacher about the incident, Hamza admitted that Xavier was too powerful for him to defeat. Duncan determined to face Xavier himself, but an irate Hamza intervened, and took up Xavier's challenge to protect the Highlander. MacLeod was forced to watch as Xavier brought Hamza to his knees and took his head. Returning to Europe, Duncan sought to advance his skills further, and eventually he met and became the student of Immortal Graham Ashe, teacher to master Immortals such as Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez. Ashe and MacLeod practiced together for weeks on end, discussing not only tactics, but art, music and philosophy. Yet in a cruel repeat of history, Duncan found himself teacherless once more, when Immortal Haresh Clay appeared and challenged Ashe. Once again, MacLeod watched as his teacher was defeated and beheaded before him. As insult to injury, Clay taunted the Highlander, shaming him as a coward who hides on holy ground, and inviting MacLeod to challenge him that night. MacLeod, now wise enough to choose his own battles, chose to wait. Several years later, MacLeod became acquainted with Immortal Peter Hale, who had learned of a temporary refuge from the endless killing life of Immortals. On Hale's advice, the Highlander traveled throughout Europe, until he reached a remote monastary founded by the Immortal monks Brother Paul and Brother Kalas. There, Immortals could live in peace, safe on holy ground for as long as they wished. Duncan had hoped to meet his friend Peter Hale there, but the other had apparently left already. Nonetheless, MacLeod readily accepted the offer of hospitality, joining the order. While at the monastary, he learned the monk's art of calligraphy, and learned to read Shakespeare. As he stayed over the weeks, however, MacLeod began to harbor a growing suspicion, regarding Brother Kalas. When MacLeod talked to the other, his reponses were cold and distant, and when asked about certain things, like Peter Hale's destination, the seemingly brilliant monk displayed a curious ignorance. When Brother Timon departed, his time at the monastary finished, MacLeod tailed the Immortal, to find his worst fear confirmed: Kalas had ambushed the former monk and had taken his head, as he had done with every other Immortal who had come to the monastary. Enraged, MacLeod rushed to the monastary and informed Brother Paul of the wrongdoings. When Kalas was pressed, he confirmed everything, with Brother Paul hiding in secret. An irate Paul banished Kalas, to the latter's outrage. MacLeod immediately challenged Kalas, but the latter refused. He would see MacLeod suffer for what had happened. A year later, Duncan, travelling in Normandy, intercepted a highway robbery, after sensing another Immortal in the coach. After dispatching the bandits, he turned his attention to the coach's occupant, only to find a beautiful woman facing him. The Immortal, Kristin, took Duncan as her lover, teaching him the conduct of a gentleman and the social graces. Yet Duncan found himself restless, unable to give himself over to the life of the pampered aristocrat. When Kristin arranged for an artist, Louise Barton, to paint a portrait of Duncan, however, she showed her true colors when MacLeod and the Louise fell for each other. In a jealous rage, Kristin murdered the artist, and confronted MacLeod. MacLeod drew his sword, and prepared to strike, but Kristin fell to her knees, begging for mercy. MacLeod found himself unable to take Kristin's head, and instead warned her to stay away from him. Now a fully seasoned gentleman and warrior, Duncan traveled extensively for the next several decades, exploring from the eastermost coast of Spain to the Far East and China. He met many friends and lovers, mortal and Immortal alike, including Grace Chandel, Walter Graham, Garrick, Pierre Segur, and Kiem Sun. He also encountered his fair share of enemies along the way, including the Immortals Michel De Burgoyne, Paul Kinman, Walter Reinhardt and Charles Browning, and had a "reunion" with Martin Hyde when the latter came for the head of Segur. MacLeod also made an enemy of Garrick when, whilst trying to save his friend from a burning at the stake, he unknowingly left him to be recaptured and burned later. Duncan would also serve in various liasons, most notably in the court of Queen Anne of England. Scottish Rebel When deposed monarch Charles Edward Stuart issued a call to arms to restore his family to the throne, Duncan returned to Scotland, along with his immortal friend Warren Cochrane, to offer their service. At their Prince's side, MacLeod and Cochrane fought in the entire campaign, all the way to Charlie's rout at the Battle of Culloden. Cochrane, "killed" in the opening skirmishes, was forced to leave his prince behind, while Duncan took charge of removing Charles to safety. Calling on the skills of his Immortal friend and lover, Ceirdwyn, Duncan helped to orchestrate Charles's escape in the guise of a woman. Duncan, however, refused to depart with Prince Charlie. Outraged at the atrocities he had witnessed at the hands of the British and the Duke of Cumberland, MacLeod intended to repay them in kind. Over the next few weeks, Duncan slaughtered countless English troops without mercy or hesitation, including the already wounded and soldiers in front of their families, who watched in terror. After a particularly brutal fight with four soldiers, Duncan was found and brought back by Ceirdwyn, who nursed him back to health. As the insistence of his old lover, Duncan put aside his thirst for revenge, and moved on. Yet Duncan's greatest atrocity was yet to be unleashed. not several days after leaving Ceirdwyn, Duncan encountered a hamlet burned to the ground, and its inhabitants slaughtered save one old woman. The woman told Duncan the deed had been done by order of the Earl of Rosemont. Filled with a new rage, Duncan made a beeline to the Earl's estate. Before the eyes of the Earl's son and Immortal Steven Keane, Duncan cut down the Earl in cold blood. This newest killing led Duncan to realize he could no longer stay in Scotland, and he departed, to attempt to find a new life. New Life Abroad To be added ... Disciple of Darius To be added ... In the New World To be added ... Peaceful Retreat To be added ... Return to the Game To be added ... First World War To be added ... Second World War To be added ... Peace and Love To be added ... Time of the Gathering Some weeks later, Tessa recives a phone call from the Bureau of Arts and Monuments in France asking her to curate an exhibition on sculpture. But the position is based in Paris and, as Duncan observes, that's not a flyover job. as Tessa and Duncan calmly discuss this, seeing his new found life disintegrating. As the two lovers consider the options, the tension is temporarily broken by the arrival of a parcel for Duncan - from Paris. The parcel is from Duncan's friend and mentor, Darius, and is a set of runes. Incomprehensible to Tessa and Richie, they carry a warning for Duncan - Grayson, Darius' oldest enemy, is coming to Seacouver. Duncan and Richie leave Tessa at the store and go to the island, where Duncan begins preparations for the inevitable confrontation with Grayson. He tells Richie that Darius, now a priest, was once a great general and led an army across Europe. Grayson was his lieutenant, but everything changed when Darius cut down the oldest living Immortal at the gates of Paris. The Quickening changed Darius, turning him away from war and, ever since, he has worked for peace from Holy Ground. Later, she wakes to find Duncan has returned from the island and they make love, but afterwards, he cannot sleep and she finds him training in the workshop, trying to identify the strength he can draw from his belief. He feels the presence of an Immortal and, checking, finds a toy soldier on the doorstep, its head removed, a warning from Grayson. One of the runes spoke of international peacemaker, Victor Paulus, a mortal disciple of Darius and when he arrives in Seacouver, Duncan interrupts an attempt to assassinate him. When he returns to the store, he tells Tessa that she should take the job in Paris and says that Darius will know where to hide her. At this, she realises that he intends to face Grayson. He then tells tessa and Richie to leave for Paris.Grayson, a fellow Scot, offers MacLeod a position at his right hand, but Duncan refuses. In what is probably the best fight in the series, Grayson takes MacLeod to the limit before the younger Highlander prevails. MacLeod follows his friends to Paris, where he and Tessa decide to stay, living on Duncan's barge; Tessa takes up a post as a curator, Duncan takes up the role of a kept man and Richie that of a fish out of water In his role as a kept man, Duncan does the shopping, but as he is returning to the barge one morning, he sees a clown dressed as a mime kill an elderly man . Helping the police, he tells them that he could identify the man. The police inspector, LeBrun, is convinced he has seen Duncan before. Later, mysterious men with guns stake out the barge and, when Duncan fells one, he finds that he is a policeman. LeBrun has remembered Duncan - when he was a young gendarme, they were chasing the assassin Kuyler an assasin infamous for having killed 2760 mortals in his 300 years of existence and he saw Duncan then. LeBrun's assistant is in Kuyler's pay, and he is arrested. Duncan traced Kuyler through his addiction of absinthe. They faced each other in a warehouse full with manequins (two help hide Kuyler who had his face painted in white). In the end, Duncan was victorious and Kuyler was dead. Duncan hasn't finished with LeBrun, for when his old enemy Xavier St Cloud crosses his path again, Lebrun tells him that Xavier robbed a jewlry store using mustard gas.He was seen entering the church. Darius confirms that he knows who it is, but as the man made his confession, he cannot help LeBrun. Outraged, LeBrun lets slip that the thief didn't even use a gasmask, then leaves. Duncan stares at Darius, then asks him if it is Xavier St Cloud. Darius' rueful nod is his answer. Xavier later meets Tessa and gives her an African statue for an exhibition she is holding Duncan later on goes to see Georges Dalou. Dalou and MacLeod fought together in the resistance during the war, ("Mortal Sins"), and now,"Dalou operates on the shady side of the law. Convincing Dalou that he is the son of the MacLeod that Dalou knew in the war, he finds out about Xavier's accomplice, Francois, who was killed in the robbery. The following morning, Francois is buried, with a service in Darius' church paid for by MacLeod. Dalou is gratified at Duncan's gesture and introduces him to the dead man's mother, who tells him where her son met Xavier. Duncan goes to the café and when Xavier feels the presence of an Immortal and realises who it is, bolts with MacLeod in hot pursuit. Xavier throws a gas grenade behind him as he runs,Duncan throws one of Xavier's gas grenades into a cement mixer and LeBrun fishes it out, ("For Tomorrow We Die"). Convinced MacLeod is the gas poisoner, LeBrun tries to run him in whilst, in a race against time, Duncan has to stop Xavier from gassing an exhibition Tessa is organising. Frustrated, Xavier comes for Duncan, but in the fight, Duncan cuts off Xavier's hand and he disappears into the Seine. couple of old girlfriends soon appeared, to test Tessa's restraint. Grace Chandel, on the run both from the police, who want to arrest her for killing her husband, and the Immortal ex-lover who was the real killer, the possessive Carlo Sendaro, ("Saving Grace"), was welcomed by Tessa, when Duncan and Darius help her escape, Duncan making sure that Carlo will not trouble her again. The same was not true of Amanda, described by Duncan as "a bad habit". It was in "The Lady & The Tiger" that we first met the unprincipled cat-burglar with a passion for circuses, robbery and 400-year old Scotsmen, here trying to set up MacLeod so that the Immortal thief she had double crossed, Zachary Blaine, would not take her head. In the end, she takes Zachary's, but not before Duncan has done all the hard work. Which pretty much set the pattern for all of the Amanda stories to come. Richie's inability to speak French gets him a plateful of shrimps when he thought he ordered fruit salad, much to the amusement of a young girl, who turns out to be a model for the designer Gabriel Pitone, ("Eye Of The Beholder"). Pitone, in turn, turns out to be an Immortal and an old friend of Duncan's, although when Richie finds out that Pitone is a thief and a murderer, friendship is set aside as Pitone tries to silence Richie, first by framing him, then by trying to kill him. Duncan finally loses patience with his old friend and, this time, doesn't let him off the hook. Duncan's old friend, Hugh Fitzcairn, comes to see him, with news that Immortals are disappearing. When they go to see Darius, they find him decapitated inside the church. Returning to Fitz's hotel they are attacked and Fitz is spirited away Duncan returns to the church where he finds a book hidden by Darius,It is a history of Immortals written by a secret society of mortals. When these mortals come for Duncan, he is ready and follows them back to their hideout, rescuing Fitz, who is about to be guillotined and confronting their leader, a wild eyed fanatic who wants to destroy all Immortals. He gets away, leaving a shattered MacLeod to mourn his friend and teacher. The series ends with MacLeod vowing revenge on the men and pouring Darius' ashes into the Seine, to flow out to the sea. Season Two. In Paris, it is a few weeks following the death of Darius, and Duncan continues to mourn and stew… thinking deep thoughts and starting bar fights. Richie is concerned. Tessa gives up her fabulous Paris job and returns to the States with Duncan and Richie. but with only the Chronicle left by Darius to guide him. He follows a clue to a bookstore, where the owner, Dawson, denies knowing about the book. When MacLeod chases down two men watching from across the street, Dawson follows and tells Duncan that he is his Watcher, one of a secret society of mortals who observe and record the history of the Immortals, but never interfere. He refuses to believe MacLeod's assertion that Darius was murdered by mortals, but is forced to when the leader of the killers is revealed to be his own brother-in-law, James Horton. MacLeod confronts Horton, who shoots him, but not before MacLeod extracts his vengeance for Darius and runs Horton through with his sword. Believing Horton dead, but now aware of the Watchers, MacLeod carries on with his life and tries to help two old friends, but with differing results. Gregor Powers has become a photographer but has lost touch with his humanity, pushing his feelings for others away to avoid the recurring pain of loss, ("Studies In Light"). Duncan helps him to learn to value his life and the gift of his Immortality, whilst watching his own former lover, Linda Plager, who is mortal, die of old age and infirmity. Soon after, another Immortal friend, Michael Moore, appears, looking for Mac's help in hunting down Quenten Barnes, Michael's long time enemy, who has reappeared after a long absence, ("Turnabout"). Also reappearing is Joe Dawson, who tries to enlist Duncan's help, as Barnes is hunting down and killing the men who tried and executed him years before. Barnes was buried and has only recently been disinterred. An uneasy peace is struck between Watcher and Immortal, as the terrible truth dawns - Michael is Quenten Barnes, the two sides of his personality fragmented into a schizophrenic existence. As Quenten slowly takes permanent control, Michael pleads with Duncan to end it and MacLeod kills his friend. During this episode, Mac takes Richie to a martial arts gym, or "dojo", run by Charlie DeSalvo, where they intend to train. All thoughts of extra-curricular activities are put aside as the reopening of the shop gets nearer. After a spooky encounter with a palm reader reminds Mac of the gypsies' warning that he will never marry, he tempts fate by asking Tessa to marry him. Overjoyed, she accepts and, as they plan the wedding, Mac is lured from the shop by a group of Watchers, whose leader, Pallin Wolf, stuns Richie and kidnaps Tessa. Using her as a lure, he entices MacLeod to his home, where he has a lightless room in which he hunts and kills Immortals, using a nightscope to see his prey, a la "Silence Of The Lambs". Fate smiles on Mac by allowing him to defeat Wolf and rescue Tessa despite "The Darkness", but he makes a decision that will haunt him. Sending Tessa with Richie, he stays to rifle the man's files, but as they leave, they are mugged and shot. MacLeod runs out to find them dead in the street. As he holds Tessa in his arms, Richie revives, a newborn Immortal. Grief stricken, MacLeod sells the store. The dojo where he and Richie train is up for sale and by the beginning of "An Eye For An Eye", Duncan has bought it, moving into the loft on the floor above it. Charlie DeSalvo stays on as manager, but the peace does not last long. Richie and Mac break up an attempt to kill the British Ambassador, but one of the IRA terrorists is killed in the process. His wife, Immortal Annie Devlin, swears revenge on Richie and ignores Duncan's plea to let the matter go, even though she is an old friend of his. Realising Annie is serious, Duncan puts Richie through a crash course in swordsmanship, but advises him to get out of town. Richie elects to face Annie and defeats her, but cannot bring himself to take her head. Annie accepts her own life back, in lieu of taking Richie's, and leaves. Later, Mac gives Richie a Toledo Rapier as his own sword. Revenge Of The Sword" sees Duncan helping a brattish would-be martial arts movie star to escape the clutches of the Tong which he once belonged to and that is all we can charitably say about that. Carl Robinson, would be baseball player and former slave, appeared in "Run For Your Life", being hunted by an evil Watcher, who is a policeman and a racist as well. There can be only one, as long as he's white? Carl, who has a real chip on his shoulder about being a black man in a white man's world, escapes death when the Watcher cop's partner shoots the bad cop to stop him from beheading Carl. Duncan persuades him to recapture his dream of being a professional baseball player, which Carl does. One morning, when out for a run at an abandoned funfair, MacLeod is attacked by Immortal Anthony Galen, ("Epitaph For Tommy"). Before they can finish their fight, Galen flees, in the process running down and killing a young man who has just arrived. MacLeod goes to the funeral and finds that the young man was an investigative reporter for a local newspaper magnate called Honniger, but when he and Richie investigate further, no one at the paper knew Tommy, but he was receiving three paychecks from Honniger. It turns out that Honniger's daughter isn't prepared to wait for Daddy to die and has hired Galen to kill him and Tommy, who was too close to the truth. She foolishly double crosses Galen, who kills her after he kills Honniger, but fails to make it three in a row when he tries for Duncan's head. In "The Fighter", Immortal Tommy Sullivan is in town, trying to get support for the next Great White Hope. Sullivan has been on the fringes of boxing and bareknuckle fighting for years, but as the dead bodies begin to mount, MacLeod is forced to realise that his old friend cannot distinguish between fighting Immortals and murdering mortals who cross him. Reluctantly, Duncan confronts Sully, who refuses to back down and loses his head over it. Richie arrives at the loft one night with a girl he has rescued, who was being pursued by an Immortal, ("Under Color Of Authority"). From the description, Duncan recognises that the hunter is Mako, an eternal lawman. The girl is evasive, but it transpires that she is on the run for murdering her husband, who abused her, but she fears that she will be killed if she goes back, as her husband's father runs the town. Mako doesn't care - he has a warrant and will take her back to stand trial. Richie refuses to stand by and helps her to flee, but when Mako accidentally kills the girl, Richie is enraged and challenges Mako, who he kills, despite Duncan pleading with him not to. For the first time, Richie feels the power of a Quickening, but it is tinged with sadness as Mac tells him that he is now on his own and must leave. The past comes back to haunt both Dawson and MacLeod in the two part "Unholy Alliance", when Xavier St Cloud walks into the dojo, accompanied by two mortal gunmen who try to kill Mac and Charlie. Xavier, sporting a mechanical hand to replace the one Duncan cut off in "For Tomorrow We Die", has a new way of surviving in the Game, and an unexpected friend. Horton is waiting at the tomb, safe on Holy Ground, and taunts Duncan that he is the man MacLeod cannot kill. Mac follows Dawson to a waterfront rendezvous, where he sees him meet Horton. When Dawson gets home, he finds MacLeod waiting for him and Duncan promises him that the next time they meet, it will be the last. A critically injured Charlie cannot understand how MacLeod, who he saw shot through the heart, is alive and walking around and Mac promises to tell Charlie the truth before he dies. Whilst MacLeod and Delaney try to work out their next move, and whether it's to go to bed together, Dawson surprises everyone by turning up at the dojo with the address of Horton's hideout, a waterfront warehouse. He swears that he didn't know what Horton was up to and tells MacLeod that, after Duncan gutted him in "The Watchers", Horton was thrown out of the Watchers and sent abroad to recuperate and live quietly. Duncan goes to the warehouse and, when Xavier feels him approach, he escapes with Horton in a helicopter, but Duncan tracks them to Paris. Leaving Charlie to recover, MacLeod goes after them. Maurice, from the boat next door, is the inveterate scrounger, but will become a friend and innocent ally for MacLeod. After evicting Maurice, Duncan meets Delaney to plan their next move, only to find it planned for them. A mercenary hired by Horton tries to kill them, but is shot by Delaney. As she tries to explain her actions to the Sûrete, Duncan uses a cufflink dropped by the getaway driver to identify him as a disgraced cavalry officer. Learning that the dead man was a member of a rich family, Delaney is at a loss how to proceed, but they learn that the family had a stables.They call at the stables, interrupting Horton and Xavier, who are planning a raid on the barge. Xavier escapes, but Horton is shot by the mysteriously well-informed Joe Dawson, who appears in the nick of time. Using his contacts from his days as a chef, Maurice helps MacLeod to locate Xavier, by tracking the source of his favourite golden caviar. Mac makes a special delivery and Xavier loses his head. In the closing shot of the episode, we see that James Horton is still alive. A chance encounter leads Duncan to find that an old friend of his has been murdered by Nicholas Ward, ("The Vampire"). Ward murders and marries to get his money and is set to marry his victim's daughter. With the unexpected help of Joe Dawson, Mac interrupts the wedding before it gets underway and so spares the blushing bride from becoming a widow on her wedding day. A promise means a lot to MacLeod, so when he encounters Arthur Drake, he abides by his promise not to kill him, ("Warmonger"). However, as the body count of the murderous Drake increases, Duncan finds it harder to ignore his actions and, when Drake kidnaps a reporter and murders an old man, Mac cannot stand aside any longer and finds that being true to yourself sometimes means breaking a promise. And taking a head. Amanda appears in Paris, looking for revenge in "Legacy". Her teacher, Rebecca, has been killed by another of her students, Luther, who is trying to gather together all the pieces of a crystal Rebecca once owned. She had given each of her students a shard from it and Luther is killing them all, one by one, believing that possession of the whole thing will grant him the power beyond all other Immortals. Amanda goes to face Luther, who defeats her, but Duncan has the last piece of the crystal and Luther goes after him instead, losing his head in the process. Richie appears at the barge, being hunted by the police for murders across Europe. The murders were committed by Martin Hyde, who has a long established technique of harassing young Immortals, to make them run back to their teachers, who Hyde then kills, as there is nothing like the Quickening of a seasoned Immortal. Mac proves Richie's innocence and the police close the case, believing Hyde dead. Mac confronts Hyde, who believes Duncan is not good enough to take him. MacLeod shows Hyde that he is wrong. This is an elaborate plot set in train by James Horton, who kidnaps a woman from a prison and subjects her to plastic surgery and intensive coaching in a new identity. Richie grows to trust his rescuer, unlike Duncan, who is suspicious. Whilst Mac tries to distinguish reality from illusion, it is Richie's turn to be suspicious, especially when he is shot protecting Joe Dawson. Now knowing that Horton is alive, Mac, Joe and Richie have to play Horton's game. Lisa is kidnapped and Duncan rescues her, but she takes him to Tessa's grave, only to find that Duncan is not the fool she took him for. Hearing a gunshot and believing that Lisa has shot Duncan, Horton comes to cut off his head, only to find MacLeod waiting for him. His plan turned back on himself, Horton flees, after killing Lisa, but Mac catches him off Holy Ground and proves that, unlike his taunt in "Unholy Alliance", Horton is not a man he cannot kill. Mac decides that he has mourned Tessa long enough and, after selling the barge, returns to Seacouver with Richie. Season Three. Afterward ... To be added ... Key Life Events (Writer's note: timeline is according to series air date and the chronology listed in Highlander: The Complete Watcher's Guide) 1592 - Duncan is born and adopted by Ian MacLeod in Glenfinnan. 1606 - Duncan meets Cassandra during a wolf hunt in Donan Wood. 1618 - Duncan courts and loses Debra Campbell to suicide; he is forced to kill Robert MacLeod in a duel. 1622 - Duncan is mortally wounded during a clan feud and becomes Immortal; exiled by clan MacLeod. 1624 - Ian MacLeod is killed by Kanwulf; Duncan returns and challenges the evil Immortal, but fails to take his head. Duncan experiences his first Buzz. 1625 - Duncan encounters Timothy of Gilliam who takes his own head and gives Duncan his first Quickening. Duncan fights and is "killed" at a clan battle in Glen Fruin, where he meets and becomes the student of Connor MacLeod . 1630 - Duncan is harassed by the Immortal Martin Hyde, who is in search of Connor MacLeod. 1631 - Duncan completes his training under Connor in Italy. 1634 - Duncan travels to France, where he meets and rescues the immortal Ursa. He meets newly-made Immortal Devon Marek, son of a duke, and attempts to train him, but is spurned by the now-penniless Immortal. 1635 - Duncan meets the Immortal Amanda and her teacher Rebecca Horne for the first time. 1637 - Duncan meets his longtime friend Hugh Fitzcairn when the latter seduces the noblewoman under MacLeod's care. 1639 - Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn encounter a Watcher during a street brawl in Italy. 1640 - Duncan meets and has a romantic liason with the Immortal Kyra. 1653 - Duncan trains under the Immortal Hamza el Kahir, and is forced to watch when the latter is defeated by Xavier St. Cloud. 1657 - Duncan meets and trains under the Immortal Graham Ashe, but is forced to watch as the latter is defeated by Haresh Clay. 1658 - Duncan meets the Immortals Paul and Kalas at a monastary. The Highlander uncovers Kalas's dirty deeds and has the evil Immortal banished. 1659 - Duncan meets and trains under the Immortal Kristin, becoming her lover. When Kristin murders a mortal woman who becomes attached to MacLeod, the Highlander confronts his teacher, but is unable to behead her. 1660 - Duncan meets and romances Immortal Grace Chandel. 1663 - Duncan performs in a traveling Shakespeare troupe with the Immortal Walter Graham. 1665 - Duncan rescues his Immortal friend Garrick from an impromptu burning as a witch. He escapes not realizing that Garrick has been recaptured and burned. 1670 - Duncan is hired as tutor to Auric of Scotland. He is challenged by and defeats the Immortal Michel De Burgoyne. 1680 - Duncan meets the alchemist Kiem Sun. 1696 - Duncan and his friend Hugh Fitzcairn vie for the hand of the Immortal Gina, but both lose to the Immortal Robert de Valicourt. 1700 - Duncan meets and trains under the Immortal Pierre Segur, who is later beheaded by Martin Hyde. 1712 - Duncan encounters Immortal Paul Kinman in the court of Queen Anne, who demands his immediate word of honor not to challenge the evil Immortal. He then departs to Ireland to meet with Connor, and meets Catherine Mary Devaney, a latent Immortal, during a highway robbery. 1713 - Duncan marries Catherine. On their wedding night, Duncan stabs her to trigger her Immortality, so that they may spend eternity together. Kate however, runs away in terror. 1720 - Duncan and his friend Hugh Fitzcairn perform a golf duel to debate which caper they will attempt. 1728 - Duncan encounters Immortal Walter Reinhardt during a highway robbery. 1730 - Duncan is rescued from a headsman's axe by Immortal Charles Browning, who tricks him into getting drunk and then attacks him. 1745 - Duncan and fellow Immortal Warran Cochrane fight to free Scotland and install Bonnie Prince Charlie on the Scottish throne. 1746 - Duncan fights in the Battle of Culloden with Bonnie Prince Charlie, and helps the Scottish champion escape with the aid of MacLeod's Immortal lover Ceirdwyn. Duncan begins a one-man campaign of genocide against the English, slaughtering countless troops. Among his victims are Richard Dunbar, Earl of Rosemont, whom Duncan cuts down before Immortal Steven Keane. 1750 - MacLeod encounters and rides with the Immortal Kristov and his band of Cossack warriors. 1753 - Duncan rescues his immortal friend Amanda from a botched theft attempt in Turkey. 1755 - Duncan bargains with the Immortal Kassim for the life of his mortal friend Reza in North Africa. 1764 - Duncan is liason for British Colonel Nigel Ramsey in India, where he encounters the Immortal Kamir and mortal widow Vashti. 1778 - Duncan signs on as ship's pilot aboard a vessel commanded by the Immortal Terrance Kincaid. During a mutiny, he persuades the crew to maroon Kincaid instead of beheading him. Kincaid's vessel is wrecked in Japan and Duncan is rescued by samurai Hideo Koto. He trains with the samurai and recieves his signature dragon-headed katana. 1780 - Duncan visits Kiem Sun in China and witnesses a failed experiment of the Quanla root. He then travels to Outer Mongolia, where he meets and studies under the immortal May-Ling Shen. 1783 - Duncan is hired as bodyguard to Baron DeShields of France, but fails to protect him from the assasin Kuyler. 1786 - Duncan, consorting with a local duchess, encounters the Immortal Kanis and his pack of dogs. He and his old friend Warren Cochrane meet with the aged Bonnie Prince Charlie, who has become a drunkard. Duncan fights Immortal Terrence Coventry, but teams up with him against a thieving barmaid. The two part as friends. Duncan attends a wild party with immortal friend Gabriel Piton, and becomes involved with a fight against local guards. 1795 - Duncan loses his Immortal student Jean-Philippe de LeFaye III to the Immortal Damon Case. 1803 - Duncan encounters Gabriel Piton again in London, and persuades him to return a piece of jewelry. England declares war on France, entering the Napoleonic Wars. 1804 - Duncan encounters Amanda during the robbery of a Bavarian nobleman. 1805 - Duncan encounters and challenges Immortals Lyman Kurlow and Peter Matlin during a murder in England. 1806 - Duncan joins the British Army and fights in a Highland regiment. He encounters Immortals Xavier St. Cloud and his protege, Morgan D'Estang during an appropriation of the D'Estang estate. 1810 - Duncan meets and travels with the Immortal Brian Cullen. He witnesses Cullen repeatedly facing challenges by mortal and Immortal alike. 1814 - Duncan encounters a dying French officer and promises to return his signet ring to his son. 1815 - Duncan meets Darius during the end of the Napoleonic Wars. Darius persuades MacLeod to hang up his uniform and pursue the path of peace. 1816 - Duncan chases off a group of bandits attempting to raid Darius's chapel. He leaves Darius's company, announcing his intentions to explore America. 1817 - Duncan travels to the Pacific Northwest, where he encounters Immortal John Durgan murdering a priest and stealing the Cross of St. Antoine. He vows to defeat the other Immortal and return the stolen cross to its rightful owners. 1825 - Duncan acts as Immortal David Keogh's second when the latter proposes to, and is rejected by, Julia Renquist and her father. 1830 - Duncan meets the Immortal Gavriel Larca, who is posing as a living god amongst a Peruvian tribe. When MacLeod is "sacrificed," the ritual exposes the tribe to western diseases, wiping it out. 1833 - Duncan is captured by Immortal bounty hunter Reagan Cole, and is then set free when his captor realizes his crime was merely dallying with a duke's wife. 1836 - Duncan encounters Immortal con artist Willie Kingsley in the midst of a staged duel. 1840 - Duncan encounters Grace Chandel along with her lover, Carlo Sendaro in London. He travels to Paris, where he encounters Immortal Nicholas Ward disguising murders as vampire killings. 1847 - Duncan travels with Immortal gypsies Jacob and Irina Galati in Central Europe. 1848 - Duncan enters a relationship with the gypsy Carmen in Europe. She predicts that he will never marry. 1851 - Duncan trains under the Immortal Octavio Consone, and vies with him for the hand of the beautiful Theresa. 1853 - Duncan discovers his old friend Consone has murdered his wife Teresa, and vows revenge. 1854 - Duncan finds his old friend Brian Cullen hiding in a San Francisco opium den, unnerved by the repeated challenges against him. 1862 - Duncan meets the child Immortal Sean in Virginia whilst helping freed slaves, but is unable to protect him from a rival Immortal. 1863 - Duncan, a prisoner of the Confederate Army, meets Lucas Desiree. 1864 - Duncan is imprisoned in Andersonville Prison in Georgia, under the command of Col. Willam Culbraith. He is forced to kill a runaway slave in a mercy killing. 1866 - Duncan inadvertantly causes the death of his mortal lover Bess in a duel with her fiance. 1867 - Duncan and a band of Texas rangers hunt down a band of Commancheros led by Kronos. MacLeod challenges the evil Immortal, but Kronos escapes. 1867 - Duncan joins his Immortal friend Paul Karros in the Mexican Revolution, but becomes sickened by his usage of mortals in battle. 1868 - Duncan frees the Indian Chaske from his cruel owner, but fails to protect him from a second assault. 1870 - (approx.) Duncan joins a Lakota Sioux tribe in the Pacific Northwest, marrying Little Deer and adopting her son, Kahani. He meets the Immortal Carl the Hermit during his sojurn with the Sioux tribe, and learns many tracking and hunting skills from the ancient Immortal. 1872 - The Immortal Kern slaughters Duncan's adopted tribe. With the aid of Connor, Duncan lays his wife and foster son to rest. Duncan hunts for Kern, injuring several people until he is healed by the hyoka healer, Coltec. Duncan retreats to an island on holy ground, where he announces his intent to retire from the Game to Connor. 1882 - Duncan comes out of seclusion and begins publishing a local newspaper. He attempts to protect his friend Tim Ramsey from Immortal marshal Mako, but is forced to watch him killed in a gunfight. He falls in love with a local woman, Sarah, but is "killed" by her jealous husband and is forced to abandon her. 1883 - Duncan visits and helps his friend Dr. Gregor Powers during an outbreak of cholera. 1886 - Duncan and his Immortal friend Alec Hill attempt to hunt down Immortal Gerard Kragen in retaliation for Kragen's murder of Alec's mortal wife, Genevieve. 1888 - Duncan encounters Alec Hill in San Francisco, still hunting Kragen. He convinces his old friend to move on with his life. 1891 - Duncan meets and works with Immortal Tommy Sullivan in San Francisco. 1896 - Duncan encounters Axel Whittaker in Boston when the latter attempts to use his Immortal accomplice Sharon against MacLeod. 1905 - Duncan watches a fruit-selling friend gunned down in a New York mob war. 1917 - Duncan serves as a paramedic in the trenches of World War I. He meets his Immortal friend Sean Burns and encounters Xavier St. Cloud during the robbery of a British army paymaster. 1918 - Duncan witnesses Immortal Colonel Simon Killian commit war crimes during Armistice Day, and helps arrange for Killian to be court-martialed and imprisoned. 1919 - Duncan makes a deal with the Immortal Drakov for the lives of Russian noblewoman Katerina Abernov and her servants. He has an encounter with Irish Immortal Annie Devlin, but breaks it off, refusing to join her band of terrorists. 1920 - Duncan encounters Kalas again under the guise of Antonio Neri. He challenges the Immortal and cuts his throat, permanently damaging Kalas's voice. Duncan then returns to America, where he attempts and fails to prevent a workers' riot in rural Pennsylvania. 1921 - Duncan visits his Immortal friend Michael Moore in Seacouver and witnesses the murder of Jeanette Moore. 1923 - Duncan dates author Nora Fontaine, but breaks it off after she insists on having children. 1925 - Duncan tracks down and defeats psychopathic Immortal Marcus Korolus. 1926 - Duncan meets and comes to the aid of Immortal Carl Robinson, rescuing him from a Louisiana lynch mob. Duncan and Amanda become caught up in the Bonny-and-Clyde-style schemes of Immortal Cory Raines. 1929 - Duncan attempts to train fledgling Immortal Johnny Kelly, but the latter rejects MacLeod's training. Duncan, travels to visit his old friend Hugh Fitzcairn, and is caught up in a bizarre murder mystery to find out who "killed" Fitz. 1930 - Duncan encounters the Immortals Tarsis and Kagan during a bank robbery; when Tarsis kills an innocent bystander, MacLeod tracks him down and beheads him in retaliation. 1935 - Duncan meets Immortal Ingrid Henning in an investigation of Adolph Hitler's politics. 1936 - Duncan attempts to smuggle a scientist out of Nazi Germany, but runs into complications when Amanda hitches a ride. 1937 - Duncan travels with and is betrayed by the immortal Kage during the Spanish Civil War. 1938 - Duncan meets Immortal Benny Carbassa and mortal singer Peggy McCall in Seacouver. He meets and dates photojournalist Linda Plager. Duncan attempts to evacuate a group of Russian defectors, but is betrayed by his partner, Immortal Alexei Voshin. 1940 - Duncan meets and dates reporter Diane Terrin, but loses her when the two are buried underground during the London Blitz. 1943 - Duncan, fighting in the French Resistance, meets Georges Dalou, and his cousin Bernard, who learns of Duncan's Immortality and encounters Immortal Ernst Daimler. 1944 - Duncan and Ingrid Henning assist in the failed assasination attempt against Hitler. 1946 - Duncan thwarts a terrorist bombing by Irish Immortal Liam O'Rourke and his mortal lover, Tara, leading to the couple's life imprisonment. 1950 - Duncan, Fitzcairn, and Amanda steal the Stone of Scone and attempt to return it to Scotland. 1954 - Duncan defends his Immortal friend Carl Robinson in an Alabama diner on the day segregation is declared unconstitutional. 1958 - Duncan encounters his Immortal friend Coltec again when the latter takes the head of Bryce Korland. 1975 - Duncan confronts the Immortal Kage once again, in Cambodia over a group of refugee children. 1978 - Duncan and his girlfriend Desiree are involved in a robbery at a casino run by Baron LeMartin. 1980 - Duncan encounters Kuyler again in Paris, but loses him in traffic. In the process, Duncan meets and begins dating Tessa Noël. 1983 - Duncan confides his secret of Immortality to Tessa, and the two enter a permanent relationship. 1989 - Walter Reinhardt attacks Duncan at a New Year's Eve party, escapes, and goes into hiding. The Gathering Era 1992 A Gathering begins in Seacouver. Duncan officially comes out of retirement and defeats Immortal Slan Quince. Duncan meets and employs Richie Ryan. Duncan encounters Kiem Sun again and destroys the last of the Quanla root. Duncan challenges and defeats Howard Crowley in Steveston. Duncan faces and defeats Immortal Felicia Martins, but allows her to live. Duncan becomes involved in a hostage crisis regarding criminal Bryan Slade. Duncan travels to New York to visit Connor, who disappears into hiding when Nash Antiquities is bombed and Rachel Ellenstein is killed. Tessa is abducted by Immortal Caleb Cole who is beheaded by Duncan. Duncan is captured and experimented on by Dr. Paul Wilder. Duncan encounters and defeats Immortal Alexei Voshin. Duncan encounters Rebecca Lord and defeats Immortal Walter Reinhardt. Duncan and Tessa encounter a copycat serial killer using the M.O. of Marcus Korolus. 1993 Duncan and Tessa investigate the disappearance of Anne Wheeler and Duncan defeats Immortal Andrew Ballin. Duncan recieves a warning from Darius and defeats the Immortal Grayson. Duncan, Tessa and Richie relocate to Paris. Duncan encounters and defeats the immortal Kuyler and his gang. Duncan fights and maims Xavier St. Cloud. Duncan re-encounters Ursa, now living below the Paris Opera. Duncan defends his immortal friend Grace Chandel from her former lover, Carlo Sendaro. Duncan reunites with the Immortal Amanda against Immortal Zachary Blaine. Duncan is forced to take the head of his old friend Gabriel Piton when he discovers Piton's complicity in a murder. Duncan encounters newly-made Immortal Alfred Cahill and attempts to train him, but is instead forced to fight and defeat him. Duncan, Tessa and Richie defend Tessa's friend Alan Rothwood and his son Mark from Colonel Everett Belian. Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn discover Darius murdered by Hunter James Horton. Duncan, Tessa and Richie return to the United States to search for Horton and his Hunters. Duncan meets Joe Dawson of the Watchers. He tracks down and faces James Horton in Seacouver. Duncan encounters his old friends Gregor Powers and Linda Plager in Seacouver. Duncan is forced to face his old friend Michael Moore and his alter-ego, Quentin Barnes. Duncan purchases DeSalvo's Martial Arts from owner Charlie DeSalvo. Duncan rescues Tessa from Hunter Pallin Wolf, only to lose her when she and Richie are killed by a mugger. Duncan formally begins Richie's training as an Immortal. Duncan is torn between his relationships with Richie and immortal Annie Devlin when the latter challenges Richie. Duncan and Charlie DeSalvo investigate crime lord Caanan's activities in the infamous Seacouver slum. Duncan and Amanda reunite briefly over a set of counterfeit money plates. Duncan and Charlie protect actor Jimmy Sang from crime boss Johnny Leong. Duncan prevents a Hunter attempt to kill Immortal Carl Robinson, and helps his old friend rebuild his life. Duncan is caught up in the machinations between the Immortal Gallen and his attempt to take over the Honniger corporation. 1994 Duncan and Charlie take a camping trip to the Pacific Northwest, where they encounter Sara Lightfoot and Avery Hoskins. Duncan is forced to fight and defeat his old friend Tommy Sullivan during a boxing dispute. Duncan attempts to help protect fugitive Laura Daniels from the Immortal Mako. When Richie takes Mako's head, Duncan declares Richie's training complete. Duncan uncovers Xavier St. Cloud's conspiracy with James Horton to kill Immortals in violation of the Rules. With the aid of Joe Dawson, Duncan tracks down and beheads St. Cloud, though Horton escapes. Duncan returns to Paris and meets Maurice. Duncan re-encounters and takes the head of Immortal murderer Nicholas Ward. Duncan discovers his old nemesis Drakov plotting to overthrow his government, declares their deal broken, and takes Drakov's head. Duncan encounters Nefertiri and attempts to rehabilitate her, but is forced to fight and defeat her. Duncan and Amanda track down and defeat the Immortal Luther after the latter takes the head of Rebecca Horne. Duncan rekindles his friendship to Richie and defeats Immortal Martin Hyde. James Horton begins an elaborate plan to demoralize Duncan and Richie, using his pawns Pete Wilder and Lisa Halle. Duncan fights his way through the plot, finally killing Horton. Duncan travels to Japan, where he frees Midori Koto and defeats Immortal Michael Kent. Duncan tracks down and beheads his old enemy Kern. Duncan uncovers the doings of his old comrade-in-arms, Karros, and takes his head. When John Durgan/Armand Thorne murders Joe Dawson's girlfriend, Duncan draws his old adversary out of hiding and beheads him. Duncan takes newly-made Immortal Michelle Webster under his protection, defending her from Immortal Axel Whittaker. Duncan meets and begins to date Dr. Anne Lindsey. Duncan faces his old friend Brian Cullen after the latter succumbs to his drug addictions, and is forced to take Cullen's head. Duncan encounters the immortal Kenneth, but the latter escapes him. Duncan is forced to defend mortal Jill Pelantey from his former friend, Immortal David Keogh. Duncan encounters his old friend John Garrick, but is forced to take his head when Garrick begins mind games in a revenge attempt. Duncan tracks down and beheads Immortals Kurlowe and Matlin, but attracts the attention of lawyer Robert Waverly. 1995 Duncan becomes embroiled in yet another petty scheme by his Immortal friend Benny Carbassa. Duncan is challenged by and defeats Immortal Michael Christian. Duncan encounters his old enemy John Kirin, but shows him mercy. Duncan faces his old enemy Antonio Kalas, but is "killed" in front of Anne Lindsey. Duncan, presumed dead, relocates to Paris. Duncan faces Kalas once again, but loses his good friend Hugh Fitzcairn to Kalas's sword. Duncan meets the Ancient Immortal Methos, who has Kalas caught and arrested for murder. Duncan encounters and rehabilitates the Immortal Cerydwyn. On Cerydwyn's advice, he contacts Anne Lindsey and confides his secrets to her. Duncan brings Anne to Paris, and the two become involved against the Immortal Kristov. Anne announces her new pregnancy to Duncan. Duncan encounters his mortal friend Bernard and takes the head of Immortal Ernst Daimler. Anne decides she is unable to cope with Duncan's lifestyle and leaves. Duncan encounters Immortal Lucas Kagan again during a robbery. When Kagan kills Maurice's niece Simone, MacLeod beheads him. Duncan encounters Amanda again, who has inadvertantly freed Kalas from prison. He prevents the evil Immortal from exploiting the Watcher Chronicles and takes his head. Duncan and Amanda begin a formal relationship. Duncan encounters the bracelet of his former lover Debra Cambell in an art auction. He returns it to Glenfinnan, where he encounters and takes the head of his old enemy Kanwulf. Duncan challenges Immortal Andrew Cord after discovering the latter's murder of Charlie DeSalvo. He is forced to end his friendship with Joe Dawson as a result. Duncan and Richie encounter the Immortal Mikey Bellow being persecuted by Tyler King. Duncan buys and begins renovating an old house. Duncan begins teaching at the local university, where he faces and defeats his old adversary, Peter Kanis. Duncan attempts to mediate a dispute between Amanda and her old business partner Kit O'Brady. Duncan encounters Kenneth again when the latter returns to his teacher Amanda for protection. Duncan is imprisoned by the former Col. Killian, but escapes and takes Killian's head. He resumes his friendship with Joe Dawson. Duncan encounters Immortal Paul Kinman again during a grocery store robbery. He testifies against him, then fights and defeats him. Duncan faces and defeats the Immortal Kamir after the latter arrives to steal back an ancient Kali statue from the university. Duncan attempts to protect Richie when his former lover Kristin Giles attempts to seduce the young Immortal. 1996 Duncan encounters his Immortal friend Walter Graham, who is sheparding fledgling Immortal prodigy Claudia Jardine. Duncan rescues Anne Lindsey from a subway explosion and helps deliver her child. He completes work on his house, presenting it to Anne and her daughter as a gift. Duncan finds his friend Jim Coltec under the influence of a Dark Quickening and is attacked. He is forced to take Coltec's head and is corrupted. MacLeod departs on a steamer for Europe. Duncan arrives in LeHavre, France, and takes the head of his former friend Sean Burns. With the aid of Methos, MacLeod is able to defeat the evil persona within him. Duncan attempts to assist the Immortal Kassim in restoring an ancient Muslim family to power, but balks when Kassim demands that MacLeod perform an assassination. Duncan, Amanda, and Methos are embroiled in Watcher Nathan Stern's search for the Methuselah Stone. Duncan encounters fledgling Immortal Danny Cimoli and attempt to train him. He encounters and defeats Immortal Damon Case. Duncan meets his old Immortal friend Warran Cochrane, now amnesiac, and attempts to piece his life back together. Duncan winds up playing "Cupid" to his old friends Robert and Gina de Valicourt. Duncan is forced to defend Joe Dawson when the latter is arrested and put on trial by the Watcher Tribunal. Duncan discovers his Immortal friend Jacob Galati has been murdering Watchers in retaliation for the Hunter murder of his wife Irena. With the aid of Joe Dawson, he prevents an all-out war between the Watchers and the Immortals. Duncan reunites with Cassandra to face the Immortal Roland Kantos. Duncan attempts to make peace with Richie, who has crossed blades with Carter Wellam and Harash Clay. Duncan defends his friend Carl Robinson when Immortal Matthew McCormick comes seeking revenge for Carl's past misdeeds. Duncan encounters his former pupil Johnny Kelly again, and takes his head. MacLeod becomes embroiled in another marital spat, this time between Terrence Coventry and his romance novelist-wife Carolyn Marsh. Duncan and Amanda find their old partner-in-crime Cory Raines back in business, and become unwittingly involved in his latest caper. Duncan finds and beheads Gerard Kragen at the behest of Alec Hill's widow, Jennifer. Duncan encounters his Immortal enemy Gavriel Larca and his squad of fledgling Immortals, and takes the head of the would-be god. Duncan encounters an Immortal using the name of Methos to preach disarmament by the Immortals. 1997 Duncan is forced to take the head of his old friend Ingrid Henning after he learns she has been murdering potential tyrants before they rise to power. Duncan encounters Cassandra hunting Kronos, and learns the truth about the Four Horsemen, including the involvement of Methos. Duncan and Cassandra travel to Paris to hunt Kronos, Methos, Silas, and Caspian. Cassandra is captured and held hostage, but Duncan and Methos take the Heads of Kronos, Silas, and Caspian. Duncan and Richie become involved in another swindle at the LeMartin's casino. Duncan faces and beheads his former friend Octavio Consone after the latter seduces and marries flamenco dancer Luisa Hidalgo. Duncan encounters and defeats rival Morgan D'Estaing after the latter begins his own crime spree. Duncan is forced to defend himself against a vengeful Steven Keane, who wants him dead for the murders of Richard Dunbar and Sean Burns. Duncan challenges and beheads the Immortal Byron after the latter causes a mortal's death through an overdose. He goes against his friend Methos in the process. Duncan is stalked by the ancient Zoroastrian demon Ahriman, who appears in the guises of his greatest enemies. When Duncan attempts to fight back, Ahriman tricks him into beheading Richie. A grief-stricken Duncan retreats into sanctuary in a Tibetan monastary, where he spends a year in seclusion and meditation. 1998 Duncan returns to Paris, to begin his Championship against Ahriman and his newest puppet, Sophie Baines. With the aid of Joe Dawson and Father Robert Beaufort, Duncan contains the spirit of Ahriman, and defeats the ancient demon. Duncan encounters Immortal Alex Raven in pursuit of Grant Thomas and a cache of stolen Nazi plunder. Duncan intervenes against fellow immortal Willie Kingsley when the latter pursues the son of the American ambassador for the death of Kingsley's wife. Duncan encounters his former lover Kyra, now an amnesiac and on the run from Immortal Milos Vladic. Duncan is trapped by his old enemy Devon Marek and forced to fight in a bizarre arena against him. Duncan becomes caught up in a dispute between mortal fencing master Armando Baptista and the Immortal Katya. Duncan encounters Reagan Cole investigating the murder of a French journalist. Duncan is blackmailed by his enemy Liam O'Rourke into laying down his sword and offering up his head, but he and O'Rourke are gunned down by Methos before the exchange can occur. While resurrecting, Duncan has a vision and realizes his own importance, and beheads O'Rourke. 2000 - Duncan encounters the henchmen of Immortal Jacob Kell while searching for clues to the location of Connor. Among Kell's followers is Duncan's former bride Katherine. Duncan finds Connor, but at the latter's insistance, takes his head to gain the power needed to defeat Kell. Duncan beheads Kell and atempts to resume his relationship with Kate. Duncan MacLeod in The Game In the TV series continuity, Duncan is the favourite to win The Prize. In Highlander: Endgame it is established that Duncan has taken 176 heads. Here's the list of all of Duncan's known Quickenings: Timothy of Gilliam, 1625 ("Archangel")(Gilliam beheads himself) Nerissa, 1632 (The Element Of Fire) Unknown British Soldier, 1632 (Scotland The Brave) Michel de Bourgogne, 1670 ("Unholy Alliance") Charles Browning, 1730 ("Counterfeit") Nasiradeen Satish, 1781 (The Path) Violane Armand, 1842 (Shadow Of Obsession) Danny O'Donal, 1889 (White Silence) Khordas, 1897 (The Element Of Fire) Aziz Mirza Bey, 1917 (Scimitar) Farid Al'Zafir ibn Muhunnad, 1917 (Scimitar) Marcus Korolus, 1925 ("See No Evil") Richard Tarsis, 1930 ("Reasonable Doubt") Slan Quince, 1992 ("The Gathering") Howard Crowley, 1992 ("Innocent Man") Caleb Cole, 1992 ("Mountain Men") Alexei Voshin, 1992 ("The Sea Witch")(Beheaded by a propeller blade) Walter Reinhardt, 1992 ("Revenge Is Sweet") Andrew Ballin, 1993 ("Eyewitness") Grayson, 1993 ("Band Of Brothers") Christoph Kuyler, 1993 ("For Evil's Sake") Carlo Sendaro, 1993 ("Saving Grace")(Beheaded by a train) Gabriel Piton, 1993 ("Eye of the Beholder") Alfred Cahill, 1993 ("Avenging Angel") Michael Moore, 1993 ("Turnabout") Anthony Gallen, 1994 ("Epitaph for Tommy") Tommy Sullivan, 1994 ("The Fighter") Xavier St. Cloud, 1994 ("Unholy Alliance Part Two") Nicholas Ward, 1994 ( "The Vampire") Artur Drakov, 1994 ("Warmonger") Nefertiri, 1994 ("Pharaoh's Daughter") Luther, 1994 ("Legacy") Martin Hyde, 1994 ("Prodigal Son") Michael Kent, 1994 ("The Samurai") Kern, 1994 ("Line of Fire") Paul Karros, 1994 ("The Revolutionary") John Durgan, 1994 ("The Cross of St. Antoine") Axel Whittaker, 1994 ("Rite of Passage") Brian Cullen, 1994 ("Courage") John Garrick, 1994 ("Shadows") Peter Matlin, 1994 ("Blackmail") Lyman Kurlow, 1994 ("Blackmail") Michael Christian, 1994 ("They Also Serve") Ernst Daimler, 1995 ("Mortal Sins") Lucas Kagan, 1995 ("Reasonable Doubt") Antonius Kalas, 1995 ("Finale Part 2") Kanwulf, 1995 ("Homeland") Andrew Cord, 1995 ("Brothers in Arms") Tyler King, 1995 ("The Innocent") Peter Kanis, 1995 ("Leader of the Pack") Terence Kincaid, 1995 ("Reunion") Colonel Simon Killian, 1995 ("The Colonel") Paul Kinman, 1995 ("Reluctant Heroes") Kamir, 1995 ("The Wrath of Kali") Annie Devlin, 1996 (Highlander: Scotland the Brave) James Douglas, 1996 (Highlander: Scotland the Brave) James Coltec, 1996 ("Something Wicked") Sean Burns, 1996 ("Deliverance") Damon Case, 1996 ("The Immortal Cimoli") Morgan D'Estaing, 1996 ("Double Jeopardy") Avram Mordecai, 1996 (Highlander: Zealot) Jacob Galati, 1996 ("One Minute to Midnight")(Beheaded by Watcher Jack Shapiro) Roland Kantos, 1996 ("Prophecy") Haresh Clay, 1996 ("The End of Innocence") Johnny 'K' Kelly, 1996 ("Glory Days") Gerard Kragen, 1996 ("Haunted") Taro Honda, 1996 (Measure of a Man) Niccolò Machiavelli, 1996 (Measure of a Man) Gavriel Larca, 1996 ("Little Tin God") Ingrid Henning, 1997 ("The Valkyrie") Caspian, 1997 ("Revelation 6:8") Kronos, 1997 ("Revelation 6:8")(Double Quickening with Methos who beheaded Silas at the same time.) Callestina, 1997 (Shadow of Obsession) Otavio Consone, 1997 ("Duende") Lord Byron, 1997 ("The Modern Prometheus") Richie Ryan, 1997 ("Archangel") Devon Marek, 1998 ("Black Tower") Liam O'Rourke, 1998 ("Not To Be") Connor MacLeod, 2004 (Highlander: Endgame) Jacob Kell, 2004 (Highlander: Endgame) =Personality= =Fighting Style= Like many immortals, Duncan has learned many styles of fighting, hunting and tracking. He is a master of both armed and unarmed combat, able to fight with any weapon or any object at any time. His skill is such that he can defeat an armed Immortal bare-handed if need be. =Miscellaneous Information= Post-Endgame, Duncan MacLeod is the single most powerful immortal on the planet. Here's a list of all of Duncan's known Watchers: MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod, Duncan